


Video Games

by JamlessGenius



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Compliant, Drabble, Escapism, Gen, Introspection, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamlessGenius/pseuds/JamlessGenius
Summary: Minsoo likes video games.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Video Games

Minsoo likes video games. Anybody who knows him is aware of it.

They’re a holdover from a childhood escape. He loves his family, but when things got rough around the edges as they were wont to do, video games were an escape.

All the time, they called him manipulative, changing the subject to what suited him. Changing the subject being him pointing out or defending himself, but changing the subject nevertheless.

His mother was a master guilt-tripper. Calling him names and making him feel like scum of the earth when he went against her. Or more accurately, when he made decisions for himself. Not smart enough, kind enough, always doing the wrong thing- he can’t win.

Can’t be as good as what they want.

Grades not high enough, not trying hard enough or when he does they say he’s spinning his wheels. 

The world of video games and novels and comics is easier. A solace. 

There, he was not desperate to match up to his brother. He was not forced to mold himself to be a copy of their parents’ perfect boy.

His brother had stolen his song and betrayed him. And after years of being a quiet cause to his pain, he openly hurt Minsoo.

Minsoo sometimes wondered why. What he’d done so wrong to deserve all of it.

Years passed. He becomes the leader of a kpop group. A main dancer, living out his dream.

He still plays video games. When a scandal about one of his members hits the news, when he knows people say things about him and still compare him to his brother, when he’s hurting, he plays. He escapes.

There’s something in him saying it’s childish. He doesn’t care. He doesn’t care if people think he’s childish for alternating between the world that hurts him and the ones that cannot. 

Video games were the only escape that nobody could steal from him.


End file.
